


Together

by kissmeimirish (spockoid31)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockoid31/pseuds/kissmeimirish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George always share everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Title: Together  
Author: kissmeimirish  
Rating: R. Underage.  
WARNING: This is Twinscest- incest with twins. If you don't like this then don't read it. This means that you can't read it anyway and then send me flames. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.  
Summary: Fred and George always share everything. *Everything.*  
Notes: My first non-Deamus story, also my first attempt at Twincest. Please let me know what you think!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the delightful Fred and George. Things would be much different if I did.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We do everything together.  
Mum always said that, she said "Fred and George, always inseparable," which usually served to get us both into trouble for something only one of us did. Of course, we were usually both involved somehow.  
We've never stayed a night apart in our lives. Not from the moment we were conceived, not through childhood, not even in school. If one of us was spending the night in the hospital wing, the other would sneak in and curl up on the bed, and we would whisper and giggle the night away.  
When we turned 12, the surge of hormones cascading through our bodies would give us stiffies for no apparent reason, usually when we were getting ready for bed. We would look at each other and laugh, waiting for our dicks to return to normal.

One night when we were 13 I had a really, *really* hard stiffie, though, and it's not like I'd never wanked before. I'd never wanked right next to my twin though, just in loo stalls and such, in the few times that we're away from each other for more than maybe three minutes.  
Fred knew why I was so restless, trying to either shove my dick between my legs or get off of my blankets.   
All of a sudden I felt his arm creeping over my chest and wrapping around my other side.   
I stopped. What?  
His quiet whisper tickled my ear.  
"How mean of you not to share. We always share everything, you know."  
His teasing words sent a shiver down my spine, and my mind spun with the possibilities.  
"Wha- what did you have in mind?" I whispered back, mouth dry. I knew full well what he meant. It didn't scare or disgust me or anything, that wasn't it, it was- a new feeling.  
"I can show you how to make that go away. But only if you share," he whispered.  
I turned slowly over onto my back and looked at his face, eyes glinting in the moonlight coming through our window.  
"Okay," I said, and waited for the inevitable.

He grinned, and suddenly we were very close, close in an odd way. His head fitted nicely in the hollow of my neck where his breath ticked, making me shiver until his warm mouth began to lick and suck it's way down my neck, over my shoulders, and worked it's way down to the center of my chest.  
He moved so that he straddled my knees but was still propped up on his arms, so he could lavish attention on my rock-solid nipples. I watched his tousled red head bob around my chest through half-closed eyes; what he was doing felt as good as the best wank I'd ever had, and I didn't think he was done yet.  
He got bored with my chest and licked a warm trail down my belly, and suddenly I realized what he was going to do.  
Blimey.   
I'd heard of that, sure, but only from the few boys that actually managed to get their hands on a girlie magazine or dozen, and I was pretty sure that it wasn't normal to have your brother do it to y-  
My mind exploded as he kissed the base of my cock, a quick, chaste press of his mouth. I must have gasped because he looked up with a twinkle in his eye and a half-grin on his face, before kissing the very tip of my stiffie.  
I grabbed handfuls of the sheets and tried very hard not to moan.  
He tortured me by touching his hot, wet tongue to different places on my cock for fractions of a second, then withdrawing and holding down my hips as I squirmed.  
Finally, though, he settled down on his haunches and licked a slow circle around the head of my leaking dick, enclosing it in his mouth, and slid all the way down until I was totally ensconced.  
It felt so good, I had been waiting for it so long-  
My hips bucked up into his scorching mouth, so wet and delicious...  
He began to twirl his tongue around and around my dick while still sucking and going up and down, up and down with his mouth.  
I thought I would die, right there in heaven.  
And in a way, I did. I came harder and more violently than I ever had in my whole life, pumping hot spunk down his throat, gasping and writhing until I bit down hard on my pillow to contain a scream.  
It took a full minute for the waves to stop crashing on my brain.  
When they finished, my brother licked me clean and slithered back up till we were curled up around each other, naked- when did that happen, after all?- and he kissed me hard.  
I wrapped my arms around him and we kissed and kissed and kissed, right there in Gryffindor dorm, in my bed with the curtains only half drawn. His tongue was wet and a little rubbery but good, and he tasted like chocolate and I'm assuming my cum.  
We kissed until I had another stiffie, and he'd had one since before he sucked me off.  
"Aren't you going to share that with me? After I've been so generous?" I whispered, teasing him back.  
"It depends on what you mean by 'share'," he countered, grinning again.  
"I mean this-" and I flipped him over on his belly, spread his lean legs in a V, and pressed my cock against his ass.  
Now it was his turn to gasp.   
"I think- I think that would be an excellent way to share," he murmured, muffled slightly by the blankets.  
I drew the curtains all the way and reached for my little bottle of lube. I hadn't used it yet, but I had a good idea of what to do.  
I squeezed a blob of cool jelly on my fingertips and gently began to open and stretch Fred from the inside-out, making his groan into the sheets and buck against the bed.  
I had three fingers inside him before he whispered, "Wait."  
I froze. Shitshitshitshitshit-  
He cast a silencing charm. "I'm sick of gagging myself on these blankets."  
We laughed, but it was a quiet one, and the following silence was only broken by the quiet sounds of my fingers working in and out of my brother, before he groaned out loud and slammed his arse back against my hand.  
"Are you ready now?" I asked, jestingly.  
"What do you think?" he growled back.  
I quickly rubbed some lube on my dick, not wasting any time. Holding his hips, I nudged his entrance and pushed all the way in, slowly but steadily.  
He shouted, I pulled out almost all the way and shoved myself back in him again before falling into a steady rhythm. We moved frantically, unbelievably, needing each other.  
I've always been blessed with a very flexible body, so at some point I got him up on his knees and bent my head round the sides of his hips, and then sucked his dick until we came, his body spasming around me and into my mouth, mine spilling into his, lost for the moment.  
And since we as twins are kind-of linked in the mind, our orgasms were twice as strong and almost blindingly ecstatic.   
We finally pulled apart, looked at each other through the dark, and laughed, a quick flash of emotion that cleared any questions in the air between us. Fred kissed me, not a searing, passionate kiss like before but a simple, loving kiss, and we curled up together like we had most other nights in our lives, only with the knowledge that things would be different from now on.

 

\- - - - - - -

Feedback is bliss! If you've taken the time to read, please take an extra minute to review! Thanks!


End file.
